


junkie.

by anarchxst



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Big Bad Willow, Dark Magic, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Magic, Video, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchxst/pseuds/anarchxst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i am the magicks." a fanvideo based on willow's downward spiral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	junkie.




End file.
